Kingdom of Perisno Troops
While officially affiliated with the player's own faction of the Kingdom of Perisno, Perisnoan troops are available before the player starts their own faction. Farmers and various bandits can be upgraded to Perisno Recruits and trained up the main troop line. Perisnoan Nobles, on the other hand, are only available from towns and castles held by the Kingdom of Perisno. Troops * Perisno Recruit * Perisno Militia * Perisno Footman * Perisno Man at Arms * Perisno Cavalry * Perisno Darkforest Cavalry * Perisno Runed Knight * Perisno Warrior * Perisno Champion * Perisno Guardsman * Perisno Bowman * Perisno Archer * Perisno Rune Archer * Perisno Darkforest Archer Nobles: * Perisno Squire * Perisno Great Knight * Perisno Ranger Knight Noble Troop The Perisno noble tree begins with the Perisno Squire, an average medium cavalry unit comparable to Hakkon Noble Cavalry or Tolranian Squires. The Squire like the Maccavian Squire, is able to upgrade into two seperate units. On one hand, there is the Perisno Great Knight, a powerful heavy cavalry unit. On the other is the Ranger Knight, a cavalry archer comparable to the likes of the Elintoran Sunrise Rider but with more durability and melee potential. Female Troop Tree Some women also choose to fight for the Kingdom of Perisno and form a division of Perisno Maiden warriors. Unlike male archers, they stick to crossbows. * Perisno Maiden Recruit * Perisno Maiden * Perisno Maiden Rider * Perisno Maiden Ranger * Perisno Maiden Champion Strategy The Perisno troop tree is a balanced, but powerful tree. While its Warriors and Champions may not have the raw strength or staying power of the Valahirs or the Kaikoths, they are still above average in comparison to other factions. While Darkforest Rangers won't be hitting their targets in the eye from across the battlefield like the Redwoods, they will get very close. And while Darkforest Cavalry will struggle against the likes of Hakkon Lancers, they will give them a run for their money. Under a skilled commander, the troops of Perisno can become a versatile force capable of facing off against nearly any enemy, with a good chance of victory. Religious Troops While not part of the main Perisno troop tree, the religious troops of Perisno are considered to be affiliated with the Kingdom of Perisno. Groups of Pilgrims and Initiates can be encountered wandering the map, and can be directly recruited by the player once they have started their own faction. Otherwise, their parties will likely be attacked and destroyed by the many hostile parties roaming the lands, and can be rescued as prisoners. The male line starts from Perisno Pilgrims. Having got some experience, they upgrade into Perisno Monks and then Perisno Clerics. The first three tiers are in a way neutral, they are just peaceful travelers wandering around and helping those in need here and there. However, eventually the paths of Perisno religious soldiers separate. Some of them become Perisno Crusaders and then Perisno Zealots - powerful cavalry units armed with crossbows (which are mostly used in sieges) who chose the path of violence: spreading the word about the kingdom of Perisno through applying force and subduing the disbelievers. Others become Perisno Priests and then Perisno Holy Champions - strong infantry soldiers armed with two-handed swords. They choose the path of peace, preferring to convert people to Perisno kingdom by helping them, protecting them against bandits and boosting their spirits. Female pilgrims are more unified. They are armed with blunt weapons and form the following troop tree: * Perisno Initiate * Perisno Novice * Perisno Nun * Perisno Nun Cavalry * Perisno Priestess Category:Kingdom of Perisno Category:Kingdom of Perisno Troops